


Infinity

by lily_larrie



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: Neil有著世界上最美好的笑容。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 11





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> 警告一下私設滿天飛，Summary我真的不知道填什麼好了但總之是個首尾呼應的小短篇。  
> 我永遠愛克里斯多夫諾蘭。

「反正你一個字都沒聽懂對不對？」  
Neil的表情很可愛，至少他會稱之為可愛。那是一種了然於心的笑容，大概對方很習慣在日常生活中有任何人問他諸如「你覺得時光機是有可能的嗎」的問題、然後被他回以一大堆可以把人的專注力摧毀殆盡的艱深理論。  
至少他終於知道他找對人了，也想起自己要找的團隊成員是一個物理碩士的這件事。  
不過Neil還是覺得很好笑，當他以為自己被搭訕、結果對方拋出來的問題遠遠超過調情的範疇，然後最後還被請了一杯健怡可樂──他甚至不知道這種酒吧的菜單選項裡會有這種飲料。他喜歡物理，或者說都已經讀到把學位證書拿到手了、似乎也來不及重新培養一個新的喜好，不過儘管他語帶調侃的笑著指出對方一個字都聽不懂的事實，卻似乎也沒有帶著任何一絲以他的專業睥睨人的意思，至少Neil看得出來這個男人是很認真的想要問他點什麼，但他又不知道那種讓人無法捉摸的熟悉感與異常感是從何而生。  
反正他不相信祖父悖論，已經發生的事情也無法改變，像是他從大學開始主修物理、哭著被當掉量子物理以後反而奮發圖強成了這方面的專家，或是他接受了來自這個男人的親吻。  
老天，他真的不知道為什麼事情會發展到這個地步，儘管他早已經在踏進酒吧的時候就帶著放鬆的心情、有一點可以任由這個夜晚往古怪的方向前進的意味。  
當然這時候他始終都沒有想透，他在想著那些用詞的時候想到也許他骨子裡還有一點文學的浪漫，不過不管以理性還是感性的角度他還是始終都想不出來，為什麼這個吻裡面會含有一種近乎殘忍的決絕、以及無法用言語解釋的哀傷。  
而這是他的開始、他的開端，他的故事就從這裡寫下了稿紙上的第一個單詞。

不是每個人都有這麼充足的時間可以在邁向自己既定的死亡以前有辦法思考一些生命的意義之類的，Neil不曉得答案是不是其實沒有意義，但他知道在他轉身的那一剎那間他想起了很多事。他在屬於他順向行走的未來裡其實聽過很多意外的自白，他知道他幾乎在逼迫那個男人在想著「管他的讓世界毀滅吧」而把他從邁向死亡的步伐拉回來、以及讓他背負全人類的命運走向最初見面時就規劃好了的終局之間做選擇。他大可以轉頭回去給那傢伙一個驚喜，那個全世界最爛的招募人、最惡劣的主事者，已經發生在他的未來的事情不會改變，在他逆行的過程中而產生的新的故事也是真的，來自未來的Neil好幾次都意識到，自己正在創造的是那個男人在正式見到剛拿到碩士學位的自己以前所擁有的過去。  
有時候他也會被自己的邏輯繞暈，但幾乎被迫清醒的腦子終究是足夠清楚，反正他絕對可以得出的結論是這樣的：他們的命運被糾纏在一起，像兩條打結的紅線、末尾還扣了個扣子，再也解不開。  
所以他在背包上綁了個平安扣，儘管他早就知道自己不會平安。  
而他也終究沒有再回頭第二次。

不過沒有人看到的是，Neil的臉上掛著一個也許客觀來說很難看、很尷尬，卻最純粹不過的笑。  
一如他們最初見面時一樣。


End file.
